Dreaming to Live
by Plutonian
Summary: Love. A powerful thing. It can feel wonderful one moment, terrible the next. But how do we pick the people we love? Why is it that one person can make us experience the hardest emotion in the human mind? Why did Spike choose Julia?
1. Prologue: The Cat’s Meow

Hello, hello, hello. Plutonian here, gracing the scene with my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic. I've been a fan of the show for, I'd say about two years now, and I've admired some really good bebop fiction writers, so I decided that maybe I could give it a try. My first Sailor Moon fan fic was pretty successful, check that out if you like Sailor Moon or if you just want to read it, whatever. 

Let's see… this story revolves about my made up character's search for an answer to the question on everyone's mind: why did Spike fall so madly in love with Julia? I probably don't answer the question as well as some people might, but this is how I felt, and that's how it's supposed to be, right? Now, I know it's really cliché to make up a character for a fan fic, but the regular Bebop characters are just so perfect, I didn't want to mess with them too much. Don't hate me, it had to be done! Any questions either pertaining to the story or not feel free to email me at plutoniansunset@sailormoon.com. Read on, if you dare…

Dreaming to Live

By Plutonian Thunderstorm

Disclaimer: Well, of course I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Do you think I'd be writing fan fics if I did?

Prologue: The Cat's Meow

Julia had told me once that the only man she ever loved had two different colored eyes. I found this hard to believe, not the fact that he had two different colored eyes, but that Julia was once in love with someone. I didn't think that a person like Julia could ever love. She didn't strike me as the type. However, when I finally met this notorious man who had stolen Julia's heart, I couldn't blame her for falling for him. His gaze alone could make a girl weak, add that to his smile and she could melt. His mop of untamable green hair and lean, tall figure made him stand out slightly above the rest. I had to admit, he was gorgeous. 

            But, upon meeting him, I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing with a girl like Julia. Don't get me wrong, I had known Julia for quite a while before she even mentioned her funny-eyed Romeo, and, ignoring her connections with the one of the most powerful syndicates in the universe, she was a decent human being. A little world weary, but that was understandable, considering what she'd gone through in her lifetime. Though, despite this, the question remained: why Julia?

            His background was quite diverse. Julia told me that he had grown up on Mars, which lead me to assume that, at some point, he had a hell of a lot of money. Julia, on the other hand, worked hard to live at least semi-comfortable, that is until she got involved with Vicious and the Red Dragons. He was in the syndicate as well for a couple of years, in fact, that was how they met. After a botched attempt at running away together, he became a bounty hunter. Of all the people I would pair with Julia, the last would be a bounty hunter. I had a weird image of the man before I saw him, and that was one of the reasons I was compelled to meet him. That and the fact that I still had my curiosity. Even though, curiosity did kill the cat. 

            Now there is nothing wrong with Julia. She has qualities that I'm sure any man would die for. I always saw her teasing guys at the bars with her beautiful golden locks, startling blue eyes, and low seductive voice. I watched with jealousy as they bought her drink after drink when all she would do is smile. 

            Nevertheless, I still couldn't picture her with the man she described. So, that is why on one rainy night I decided to seek out this Martian bounty hunter. I was amazed with what I found out along the way, then shocked even more when I finally saw him. The man with the mismatched eyes, Julia's love, Spike Spiegel. 

****

Yeah, slow, I know. I'm hoping that it gets better, but I'm the writer, won't I say that the story is good? Anyway, do the review thing, and I shall return. No flames please, I'm quite the sensitive. There's a thin line between constructive and mean, so be sure not to cross it. Oh, and if I do have any mistakes throughout the course of the story, please forgive me. To err is human…

P. Thunder 


	2. Chapter 1: A Game of Cat and Mouse

Ah, 4 readers on one chapter. What more could I ask for?

mjolk: I'd like to think that I have a good plot in mind, but bebop fans are hard to please when it comes to fanfics, so we'll see if you think the story is good if you continue. 

Aftertaste of a Razorblade: Well I'm glad you like this, a lot. 

dj Destiny: Thank you. You meet the person narrating in this chapter, except now it's in the third person. I wanted the prologue to give a little background that writing in the third person couldn't give. 

Eternity's Angel of Mercy: Thank you very much. Yeah, this is my first Bebop, but I've read enough to know, at least to assume, I know what the fans might like. Your praise is not only encouraging; it is much appreciated.  

Chapter 1: A Game of Cat and Mouse 

"Howdy all you space cowboys! It's time for Big Shot, the show for bounty hunters. Boy do we have a bounty for you." A sunglasses wearing, hooded figure at the corner of the long wooden bar raised her head a little upon hearing the voice of the over excited host of the show blaring from the television on the wall. She took a slow sip from the glass in her hand as the picture of the newest bounty head flashed on the screen. She raised her eyebrows, a smile forming on her face. Downing the rest of her drink, she tossed money onto the bar and left. 

            Once outside she let out a laugh. Only two hours ago she had set the gears in motion that would result in her having her face plastered on the only show bounty hunters watched habitually. It was a risk, she knew, but it was the fastest way she could think of to get what she wanted. Or rather, who. 

            She ambled leisurely down the streets of Tharsis City, where her weeklong search had brought her. She still hadn't found who she was looking for, and, becoming impatient, that was why she decided to become a bounty head. Her prey was illusive, though everyone she talked to knew who he was, they just didn't seem to know where to find him. Either that, or they didn't want to tell her. He seemed like one to have friends in high places.

            "Spike Spiegel? Sure, I've heard of 'em," the bartender on Ganymede had told her.

            "Do you know where I can find him?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible. 

            "What do you want with 'em?" 

            "I don't want anything with him. I just want to know where he is."

            "Well, I don't know that. I haven't seen him in a while."

            "Do you know anyone who has?" 

            "No." 

            It was the same thing from everyone. All that she had learned about her target was that he smoked and drank. Quite a few people swore that he was dead, however. That intrigued her, but no one cared to reveal the details as to why they thought he wasn't around at all. She became more curious the longer it took her to find him, instead of becoming discouraged. However, she wasn't getting anywhere. At least, she wasn't getting anywhere until a day prior.

            "You looking for Spiegel?" A rugged man with a black beard, muscular physique, and an artificial arm asked her after overhearing her conversation with a bartender on Venus. Cat stared at him for a moment before snapping to attention to answer his question. 

            "Maybe. Why?" 

            "Because maybe I know a little about him."

            "Really?" she asked casually. She hoped she hid her excitement well; she didn't want to seem over eager, for that might arouse suspicion. "Like what?" 

            "I'm not one who gives away things for free." He smiled wryly. "I don't like charity."

            "How much?" 

            "Two thousand woolongs."

            "Fine." She took out a bankcard, keeping it just beyond his reach. "What do you know?" 

            "Money first." She chuckled sardonically. 

            "Right, so you can run without telling me anything? You insult my intelligence, Mr…"

            "Black. Jet Black. And you are?" 

            "Cat. Alexander," she replied hesitantly. 

            "Well, I didn't mean to insult you, Ms. Alexander, but I don't care to have you running out with my information and my money," Jet Black said simply, taking a drag from his cigarette. 

            "Half now, half after, then."

            "That works for me." They made their transaction and ordered new drinks. 

            "Tell me what you know about Spike Spiegel, Jet Black."

            "All right. Well, he's a bounty hunter. And he has green hair and smokes. And he—" 

            "Doesn't like it when other people get into his business," a voice from behind Cat said. Suddenly she found herself with a gun in her back. She gave no signal that she felt it. She simply grinned and turned around. She liked what she saw, for standing there with one hand casually in his pocket the other clutching a gun, was Spike Spiegel, the very man she wanted to see. 

            "It seems you got away without telling me anything, Mr. Black. Enjoy the money," She said, amused. She finished her drink, keeping her eyes on Spike and the gun he still had trained on her. 

            "Who are you?" Spike demanded, focusing his unmatched eyes on her. 

            "No one special, just a friend of a friend."

            "Mind telling me who that is?" 

            "I do mind. See you around." With that, Cat stood and walked out of the bar. She finally knew where Spike was, finally saw what he looked like, and finally discovered what had drawn Julia to him. The calm way he spoke, the dangerous way he held his gun, everything about him, she decided during those few minutes of conversation, was magnetic. _Julia was right; you do get a funny feeling staring into his eyes._

            It was at that very moment that Cat realized that the only way she could really sit and talk to Spike was to get him to come to her. He didn't seem like one who would listen to reason unless he heard the clicking of a cash register in the background. She had to become his prey. 

******

A/N: A tiny detail I failed to mention: this takes place around the Jupiter Jazz episodes. I'm making this how Spike finds out that Julia was on Callisto instead of him finding out by Ed and the mentioning of the codename 'Julia'. So yeah, think in terms of that time period. 

Plutonian


	3. Chapter 2: No Time for a Cat Nap

Chapter 2: No Time for a Cat Nap

Cat acted as a real bounty head would, flitting from planet-to-planet, and moon-to-moon trying not to get caught by anyone but the person she had her eyes on. She wanted to find out more about Spike now that she had spoken to him, and she wouldn't rest until _he_ caught _her. _

            "Man, Julia, you sure know how to pick them," she muttered to herself as she sat down on a bench in a park on Saturn. 

            "Did you say Julia?" someone asked from next to her. Cat jumped. Spike had managed to sit next to her without her noticing, and she wasn't one to let someone catch her off guard. "Jumpy are we?" 

            "If you sneak up on all your bounty heads like that you must make some serious money."

            "You wanted to be caught. Normal bounties don't sit and wait for me to show up," Spike replied with a sarcastic smirk. He sat back and lit a cigarette. 

            "What makes you thing I wanted to be caught?" 

            "One day after I meet you and suddenly you become a fifty million woolong cash in. Seemed a little suspicious to me."

            "Maybe I should have waited three days then." Spike laughed lightly. 

            "How's about you telling me why you wanted me so badly," he said evenly. "And how you know Julia."

            "Which question would you like answered first?" 

            "Where is she?" 

            "That wasn't one of the questions."

            "Humor me."

            "I don't know." Spike looked as though he wasn't sure he believed her.

            "How do you know her?" 

            "I stashed her at my place after your little escapade blew up in your faces." Spike was silent for a moment. 

            "Is she all right?" 

            "I couldn't tell you. She left about a month ago." She sighed, remembering the day she returned to an empty apartment with Julia's things gone. She was worried at first, but she reminded herself that Julia was perfectly capable of surviving on her own. 

            "Then why were you looking for me?"

            "She told me about you. I wanted to see the man with two different colored eyes. The only man she ever loved." Spike cleared his throat, and started playing with the clasp on his jacket. "It's not everyday someone tells you they're in love. Especially since she never mentioned being in love before."

            There was a long pause. Spike finished his cigarette and lit up another. 

            "I tried to get Julia to quit smoking once. She refused."

            "Sounds like something she would do," Spike said sadly. The conversation paused again. Cat stared off into the distance. She was at a loss for words now that she had reached the man she'd sought out a week before. She couldn't quite figure out how to phrase her burning question. 

            "Why Julia?" She blurted out. _So much for tact. _

            "What?" 

            "I've been thinking about it ever since she told me about you. Why Julia? There's nothing special about her. She's plain. You had it all and you could have chosen any girl you wanted, but you chose her. Why?" Spike got to his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. Cat watched his every move. He had a powerful grace that demanded respect. She felt _compelled_ to respect him. He intrigued her greatly. She could absolutely see how Julia latched herself to him. He still had some of the power he gained from being in high authority in the Red Dragons. Cat imagined him in a Red Dragon uniform ordering people around. Cat couldn't stop looking at him. 

            "Wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving. Plus I have fifty million to claim." He smiled mockingly. Cat snorted. 

            "Who do you expect to pay you? You said it yourself that the bounty was phony."

            "I'll find someone to pay me. I didn't come all the way out to Saturn for nothing."

            "Your friend already took a thousand from me. Isn't that enough?"

            "Hey, you should watch who you talk to."

            "Like you?" 

            "You definitely shouldn't talk to me." He turned and started walking. "Are you coming or what?" he called over his shoulder. 

            Cat stood and followed him to his ship. _There goes that damn magnetism again._

******

A/N: Okay, I believe I lost my following. Oh well, we all can't be popular. 

Plutonian


	4. Chapter 3: Letting a Black Cat Cross You...

MissHappen: Wow, thank you! I try.

dj Destiny: Oh nice, a returning reader. Don't worry, I will continue the story. I wouldn't want to lose the few fans I have. Thanks for the review.

Crimson Angel: Nice way to advertise your story! Lol. I did read and review it, btw. And I'm glad you like my story.

Kyra: Thank you so much! I do hope I don't disappoint you. 

Chapter 3: Letting a Black Cat Cross Your Path

Spike took Cat to a small restaurant back on Mars because he said he hated the food on Saturn. She went with him without argument, like a dog that was promised a bone in the near future. 

            "Are you gonna eat all that?" She asked him after they ordered. She figured about half the menu was on the way to their table. All Cat ordered was a salad and brandy. 

            "Yeah."

            "And can you afford it?" 

            "No."

            "Are you expecting me to pay?" 

            "I wasn't expecting it, but if you're offering…" Cat rolled her eyes. He flashed her a grin. "It's so nice of you to treat a stranger to lunch."

            "I seem to be a bit too trusting lately."

            "Is that so?" he asked leaning back casually. He still had a smirk on his face. _He must always get whatever he wants_, Cat thought. _Well, now it's my turn to get what I want. _

            "You never answered my question," she pointed out. He raised an eyebrow. He flicked his lighter open and closed, lighting then extinguishing a flame. 

            "You asked one?" Cat took a sip from her glass. He wasn't going to make this easy for her. She simply wanted an answer and she would be satisfied. He would be able to go back to his bounty hunting. After all, he was getting a free meal from her; he should at least cooperate. 

            "I suppose it wasn't important enough for you to remember." Spike shrugged, then he leaned in closer to Cat. She could see his eyes clearly now. The mismatched colors made her slightly dizzy. She suddenly felt uncomfortable under his intense look. _How can he go from sarcastic to serious that quickly?_

            "Tell me about Julia," he said softly. Cat attempted to release herself from his gaze. She fidgeted and indicated to their waiter that she wanted another drink. 

            "What do you want to know? You probably know more about her than I do."

            "I would really like to know where she is."

            "I told you she left my place a month ago without so much as a thank you. I would have to guess that she's on Callisto or thereabouts since that's pretty close to where my apartment is. Maybe Jupiter."

            "Where do you live?"

            "Leda."

            "She could still be there," Spike said hopefully. 

            "I doubt it. Leda is pretty small. I would have seen her by now. Then again, she's very good at not being found when she wants to be." Cat watched the little glimmer of hope slowly dwindle away. 

"How long have you known her?" Cat adjusted herself in her chair, attempting to distance herself as far as possible from his passionate, disconcerting stare. She didn't feel like answering questions about her former roommate at that moment, because most of her answers would probably be that she didn't know. Her friendship with Julia wasn't one a person would call normal. They went in and out of each other's lives without a word then would return, sometimes years later, and act as though no time had passed in between meetings. They rarely talked, though when they did, they usually reminisced about passed experiences, or caught up with what they'd missed in the other's life during the absence. When Julia came pounding on Cat's door one night, sobbing and scared, Cat knew it wouldn't be the usual visit. And when she spoke of a Martian man with two different colored eyes, Cat didn't know what to say. They never talked of the present. To them, the past was an escape from reality, a badly needed escape. 

            "I think we've been friends since high school, maybe earlier." Spike lowered his voice.

            "Are you in the syndicate?" 

            "No." Cat was a little surprised by the question.

            "Then where did you get all the money?"

            "Ever heard of hard work?" Spike grunted and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his green mane. 

            "You're not one I would expect to be friends with Julia," Spike pointed out. This was a valid statement. Cat often wondered how she and Julia became friends. She wasn't one that accepted that sometimes things were how they were just because. There wasn't always an explanation but Cat always felt the need to seek one. 

            "You're not one I would expect to be in love with Julia," she retorted. Spike sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His calm demeanor was faltering. 

            "Did she tell you anything that might indicate where she might have gone or why?" He asked wearily. Cat glanced at him. He looked very ready to skip lunch and hop into his craft to any place he thought Julia would be. Cat felt sorry for him. For all she knew, Julia could have been dead. Julia wasn't too keen on staying in anyplace for too long, fearing that someone would find her. Cat knew this. She also knew that the Red Dragons would not rest until they found her and depending on what Julia did, they would not rest until she was fully punished. 

            Cat opened her mouth, though just as she did their food arrived. Spike stared at Cat expectantly. When she didn't say anything, he started to eat. Cat realized that she was dealing with more than just an infatuation in the guise of love.

****  
A/N: Two more chapters left, so enjoy this while you can. 

Plutonian


	5. Chapter 4: Cats Always Land on Their Fee...

As long as I'm allowing you to use my fic as a billboard, would you at least recruit people to read it too? That would be much appreciated. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 4: Cats Always Land on Their Feet

Cat watched Spike eat ravenously. When he was through, she waited to see if he wanted more. He sat there, gazing at her, then lit a cigarette. 

            "What?" She asked after he stared at her for a while.

            "Nothing," he replied casually. "Nothing at all."

            "Then why are you looking at me?" 

            "I was trying to figure out if you have an ulterior motive to being here."

            "Ulterior like how? What would I possibly want from you?"

            "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Cat sighed and waved the waiter over. 

            "Are you finished?" she asked Spike. He nodded and took a swig of his drink. "Check please." The waiter bowed then hurried off. A second later, their bill came up on the screen on the table. Cat raised an eyebrow with what she saw. 150 woolongs for lunch. She was going to spend all her savings on this man she hardly knew. First, that thousand his partner took, now this. Without a word, Cat scanned her card and the bill was paid. 

            "How much?"

            "Why do you care?" He shrugged. "I hope you enjoyed it."

            "I did. Many thanks." Had it been anyone else, she would have been furious, but Cat found it hard to be mad at someone so calm. It seemed like a pointless act. It made more sense to get angry with someone who would actually react. 

            Spike stood up and ambled out of the restaurant with Cat by his side. He smoked his cigarette as though he hadn't a care in the world, slowly and deliberately. Cat glanced at him out of the corner of her eye every so often, wondering what he was going to do next. She felt as though she had to be on her toes with him. 

            "Cat," he muttered. "That's your name right?"

            "Yes."

            "How'd you ever get a name like that?" 

            "How did you ever get a name like Spike?" 

            "Are you going to take everything I ask you and turn it into your own question?" He snapped lightly. Cat hesitated. She hadn't realized that she was doing that. Thinking back to earlier conversations, she understood what he meant. 

            "No, it's just that you ask questions that you could answer about yourself."

            "You don't answer mine."

            "Sorry," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll try harder to answer your questions. My real name is Catalina. Cat is obviously just an nickname."

            "Catalina, huh?" 

            "That's right."

            "I like it." This caught Cat off guard. She expected some biting comment that counteracted her sarcastic manner. When she looked at him, he simply smirked and took a drag from his stick of cancer in a box. It aggravated her to see him smoking. She could almost visualize the years being taken off of his life. Out of pure impulse, she snatched the cigarette from between his fingers and tossed it on the ground, stepping on it as she walked. 

            Spike laughed. "If you wanted one, you could have just asked." 

            "That's gonna kill you," she snapped.

            "I doubt it." Spike reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out another package with a grin. Cat sighed, shaking her head. "So where's this party heading?" 

            "I don't know."

            They walked toward the ocean, ambling along the boardwalk until Cat stopped and stared out at the water. It was beautiful, she always found Mars to be that way. It was a little piece of paradise in the middle of a chaotic universe. Spike paced back and forth behind her, then finally he joined her, gazing distractedly at the rolling waves. They stood side by side in silence, neither knowing what to say next. 

            "She was unattainable," Spike said suddenly, keeping his focus on the sea. Cat broke her hypnotized stare in order to look at him, possibly to read his unreadable face. For once, she actually wanted to look into his unusual eyes. 

            "What?" 

            "Julia. That's what made me need her more, the fact that I couldn't have her. She was like every other girl in every way except that she had an air about her that suggested that there had to be more. Like she was hiding something she was dying for you to find out. I felt like she knew things that I wanted to know, saw things I wanted to see, said things she wanted me to hear. All of that made her better, made everything about her better. Her voice was music to me. With every glance, I got lost in her blue eyes. And her hair," Spike gently touched a lock of Cat's long dark hair. "Pure gold. She's not perfect, never was, but with her, _I_ longed to be. She made me want to be a different person, while at the same time accepting me for who I was. I understood what it felt like to be complete." Cat let his words sink in. She had her answer, yet she didn't know what to make of this new information. 

As Spike looked sadly out at the water, Cat realized that he and Julia were perfect for each other. Alone, they were lost souls, living in dreams, dreaming to live, not knowing the difference between either one. Together, they were whole and reality made sense. Being alive for one meant nothing without the other. Cat was aware of all of this, yet she felt a sense of disappointment from his answer. She couldn't explain why she was let down, or what exactly she was expecting him to say. Maybe it was the fact that the answer was so typical, so _commonplace,_ that it didn't seem to fit with neither Spike nor Julia's personalities. They were rebels. They stepped on the wrong side of the law countless times. However, when it came to love, they fit the mold flawlessly. 

            Cat slowly turned away from the view. Spike's eyes drifted to meet hers. They locked gazes, her gray met his scarlet, and she could almost feel his sadness. 

            "Are you leaving?" he asked casually. Cat nodded. 

            "I found what I was looking for and got what I wanted." Spike didn't respond. He took a long drag from his cigarette, thinking thoughts that Cat believed to be beyond her knowledge. He too, turned away from the ocean. 

            "It's like living in a dream I'll never wake up from," he muttered. 

            "Who says you have to wake up?" Cat replied. Spike looked at her, as though that simple statement was the most profound thing he ever heard; maybe for him it was, and Cat was glad she said it. 

            "I guess no one."

            Cat gave him a small smile then she started to walk away. A thought crossed her mind and she stopped. 

            "She said she wanted to live again. She said she needed to find out if life was worth living anymore," Cat said, glancing back at Spike. His face was blank. "She's looking for you, Spike." He didn't say anything for a moment, then he laughed softly. 

            "If that's the case, she'll find me. She always did."

            "I hope so." Cat left him standing there, staring out at the water on his home planet, thinking about Julia. She vaguely wondered if she would ever see him again and found herself praying that she did. She wasn't sure if only one meeting with the mismatched eyes was enough. 

******

Whew, I wanted to get this one out, it's my favorite chapter in the whole story. Pardon the mistakes is there are any, I was a bit on the rushed side.

Plutonian


	6. Epilogue: Curiosity Didn’t Kill the Cat

All right here we go, the end. The short journey into the mind of this amateur writer is over, at least for now. I didn't get nearly as many readers as I had hoped, but hey, they can't all be blockbusters. I would like to thank the readers I did get, however, for being very supportive. 

MortalSora: Thank you so much! I was trying to stick to the original storyline as much as possible so I'm glad it paid off. 

dj Destiny: Oh, I was just kidding. I didn't mind advertising at all. Lol. I love it when people recommend stories for me to read. It makes it easier for me because I don't have to go and look for anything. Don't worry, you'll probably see me around again. Thanks for sticking by the story. 

BathedinInsanity: I'm sorry about that. I didn't want the story to drag on forever but I guess it sort of backfired on me, eh? I'm glad you like it though. Thanks for reviewing. 

Epilogue: Curiosity Didn't Kill the Cat 

So, Julia's Martian soul mate managed to give me the answers I sought, and quite a few answers to questions I didn't even ask. I had to give him credit considering I barged into his live demanding to know the inner workings of his heart without giving him something for his trouble. Well, unless you count a free meal. Then again, I had to have relieved some of his fears about Julia, more specifically his fear of her being dead. 

It's amazing how you could know someone for years and think you know everything about her, but one day you could find yourself face to face with a handsome man with bicolor eyes. I had to hand it to Julia, she didn't want a one-time deal, she and Spike were bound for life. They were separated now but, after meeting Spike, I had the feeling that eventually they would find each other again, that is if fate was on their side. 

            I haven't had a chance to tell Julia that I saw her bounty hunter. And to this day, I don't know if fate truly allowed them to be together. All I could do was continue on with my life, keeping a light on near my window in case Julia came pounding on my door again after this hiatus in our friendship. I couldn't help but hope that I found someone to love like she loved Spike, and that he would love me as Spike loved her. 

            I heard a shocking rumor that the Red Dragon syndicate was taken down by one man a little while after I talked with Spike. The speculation was stifled almost as soon as it started since the world of the syndicates rarely wanted outsiders to know their business, yet I still wondered if it was true. For some reason, I had a suspicion that a certain man with green hair might have had something to do with it and I wondered if a woman with blond hair was by his side. 

            As it turned out, my curiosity didn't lead me to an early grave. I suppose I had that shifty form of destiny that we call luck. I can't say that this was the first time that luck decided to pay me a visit, but it had to have been the only time I was truly grateful. Some things were simply beyond our control. But I had to ponder: were we all dreaming? Lost in a world of illusions and misleading realities that only seemed true because we wanted them to be? Were Spike and Julia the only ones that comprehended that we will never wake? Or maybe we understood; everyone understood; yet, we just didn't want to wake up. No matter how much I wanted to know about everything, I had to realize that there wasn't a clear-cut answer to all questions. I'll keep searching a reason, though, a reason why Spike saw the past and the present or why, in the grand scheme of things, that fuzzy haired man knew more about life than anyone will ever know. And someday my eyes will open and the dream will end. 

*****

Well, there you have it. Another story to fall into the lost world that finished or forgotten fan fiction fall into. Catch you later.

Peace, Love, and Anime.

Plutonian Thunderstorm 


End file.
